Masquerade
by baka coconut
Summary: Light won, L's dead and buried. He never thought that L wouldn't stay buried. Eventual L/Light, M rating primarily for language. Inspired by Sueona's "Awaken" fic.
1. Prologue

Hello! Wow, has it been a while since I've been in this fandom O_o I know, I know, I should be working on my D. Gray Man fic (that I love) but I'm on a DN kick, ok? And sorry about dropping Always, to those who have read it, but it was SO HORRIBLY out of character and I really started to hate it and couldn't think of a way to fix it. If anyone wants though, I'll tell you where it was going and let you write it! XD I know that's lame, but at least you'll find out what happens! If interested, say so in a review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note, otherwise, I'd be too rich right now to be writing fan fiction.

Warnings: Eventual L/Light, probably nothing too heavy (because I'm shy…), but it'll still be there. Also, probably some violence is ahead with dark themes and the occult.

I'm only disclaiming and warning you guys once, so take note.

* * *

Light smiled as he felt the pulse beneath him begin to slow.

Under the touch of his fingers, L's heart was getting weaker. The tempo of his life felt like butterfly wings beating madly against his neck only moments before, but time's up.

L's eyes began to close.

Slowly, so slowly, as if he didn't know how to do it.

Light smiled fully at the sight, relished the stillness of L's chest. He clenched the body beneath him, digging in his nails a bit, hoping to inject one last little bit of pain into L's suffocating brain.

L wondered how long this was going to take.

He laid there as Light made his Broadway debut; listened as he yelled and screamed and shook his body.

It was hard not to scoff.

He was left in Mogi's care as the others ran off, trying to locate the shinigami that had taken his life.

Too bad for her that L's been here before.

Many times.

He wondered how Watari was doing.

* * *

So, I actually wrote a prologue! I hate them, but it was such a good place to end it, and I really didn't want to write about all the boring stuff, so I didn't. don't worry, there's a real chapter right after this, so all is well. Review please and let me know what you thought!


	2. Monster

Actual chapter! Bit of a time skip here, and I advise watching DN Director's Cut to know where this picks up at. You'll also be treated to another helping of light being bat-shit crazy. Here's the link if you need it.

http: // www .you tube .com/ watch?v=n6BK_StY8Jk

Just take out the spaces.

* * *

Light stood before L's grave, thinking that a cross was out of place there. He was a man of science, and almost definitely an atheist. If only he had believed in Kira, he could have provided him with the most rewarding faith he could have ever asked for.

But he didn't.

And now he's dead.

He laughed.

He could feel Ryuk's eyes on him, but god he just couldn't hold it in any longer! He hardly made it through the funeral, but now he was alone, now he had time to celebrate! It felt so good to let it out, after so much waiting, to finally get to shove everything L did right back in his face. Light turned to Ryuk. "Everyone who stood in my way is gone, the rest believes in me. Controlling the police is just a matter of time," He couldn't stop himself as he fell on L's grave, digging his fingers in, loving the six feet of dirt between the deceased and himself. "WHAT DO YOU THINK, L? I have won! its my wi-"

Something was around his throat.

Light gagged on the words still in his lungs, clawed at whatever the fuck was strangling him. He tried to pry it off of him, still not seeing, acting on instinct.

Until he felt fingers.

A hand.

He froze, eyes glued to the sunset above him. Trembling, he slowly brought them down, meeting the pearly white cross before continuing down.

To see his eyes.

To see L, rising out of his grave.

Light couldn't even scream when he was lifted off of his feet as L emerged.

"_Kira!_"

Light didn't even hear him; just kept kicking his feet. L looked at him, stared into the great Kira as he struggled for his life. L was tempted to take it, but instead threw him to the side, listened to the sound of the skin on his elbows break.

Light looked back at him, holding his throat, taking deep, harsh breaths. "You - are you a ghost?"

L cocked his head to the side, pretending to be amused. "I would think that Kira-kun would be above such ridiculous beliefs," he nonchalantly began dusting himself off, as if being covered in the dirt of his own grave was something ordinary and boring.

"What are you?"

L stopped in his dusting to roll his eyes over to Light, who was starting to inch away. He didn't face him as a full toothed smile cracked his normally very sane looking face. He went back to his clothes.

"WHAT ARE YOU?!" Light was scrambling now, trying to push himself away from the muddy creature before him. He got a good four feet, still staring at L standing there, straight and tall and _alive_ before something stopped him.

His wrist wouldn't move any farther away.

Light looked down to find a handcuff around it. "Wha-"

"When I declared you Kira, I placed you under arrest."

To Light's horror, L walked toward him, the oh-so-familiar chain clinking between them as he approached. Light tried to run again, only to be yanked back. L pulled on the chain more, dragging Light closer to him, feeling satisfaction at the blood beginning to drip from the boy's wrist.

"NO! WHAT THE FUCK?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! WHAT _ARE YOU?!_" Screaming and thrashing, Light was held up by his wrist, L's hold on it painful. L grabbed his face to keep it still, making him keep eye contact.

"_I_ am L, and _you_ are Kira," he brought their faces close, close enough for his smile to be blocked from Light's view. "and _you_ are never going to see the light of day again."

With a thud, Light's world turned dark.

And so began Light's never ending night.

* * *

Whoot! Whoever can guess what L actually is gets lots of love! I'm excited to write more of this, so please give me a boost so I update quickly! I love hearing from you and would appreciate feedback. See you next time!

P.S. Anyone going to Anime USA near Washington D.C. this weekend? If you are, I'll be there as B, and my sister imdefective will be there as L. Say hi if you see us!


	3. Deathbed

Hello! Been a while, yes? Sorry 'bout that, I just haven't had the "urge", ya know? But I thought it'd be a nice Christmas present to update for you guys, let you know that I still think of this story almost every night as I'm trying to sleep. It's just hard to make things progress while not being boring, and I've been pondering how to go about it. Hopefully, all that thinking won't go to waste! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: This is the last one, don't own, don't sue.

Warning: Also the last one, there will be violence, foul language, blood, supernatural and occult themes, and boy on boy relationships. Most likely, nothing more than making out will be described in detail, if even that. If it does, I'll warn you.

* * *

Light blinked into consciousness.

He tried to make his eyes focus, which was difficult due to the blinding white quality of the room he was in. He tried to lift his head so he could observe something other than the ceiling, but found the movement painful, like his head was filled with spiky marbles. He wondered if he was dead, if L had simply killed him on the spo -

That's right.

L!

Light's head shot up, the pain not even registering in the nerve center of his brain as everything froze.

L sat in front of him, eyes dead set on Light's.

So, he really was alive.

Kira screamed.

"L."

"Kira."

Light sent him a dirty look. "I suppose its no use denying it. What are you doing here?"

L smiled, ice covering his gaze. "I have always been here."

"Wha -"

"Before you begin asking senseless questions, allow me to simply answer them," he picked at a loose thread on his jeans, finally freeing Light from their staring death-match. "I hate to tell this to people, because they already have their own impressions of the word, due to the twisting and turning of media and folklore, but to put it bluntly, I am a vampire."

Light opened his mou-

"Shut up."

Light glared at him, itching for his pen again.

"The reason you could not kill me with the Death Note is because I cannot be killed. The reason I am alive is because I am immortal," he leaned in close, narrowing his eyes, curling his lip. "And that is why _you _are alive as well."

Light blinked in puzzlement.

L sighed at his sudden inability to process things. "I cannot convict you of being Kira _because_ the only reason I was able to confirm it was _because_ I am not human. I cannot reveal you without revealing myself as well, which wouldn't matter since my claim would not hold up in court anyway."

Light though for a moment, and agreed. So, he was safe? "What am I doing here then?"

"Consider yourself under permanent confinement."

He held up his wrist.

Light's wide, wide eyes followed it to the floor, hoping against hope that it would somehow just end next to the leg of the chair, but followed its curve as it snaked across the floor, leading up and up to his own hand.

He just stared at it. It fit perfectly over the scar of the old one.

"Why?"

L relaxed back into his seat, moodily glaring. "Because I can't kill you."

Light scoffed. "Why, because of 'justice'? If I were caught, I'd be sentenced to death, so there's really no difference."

"I didn't win."

This time, Light looked at him as if he were stupid.

"If I were anyone else, I'd be dead now. I didn't win, so you're alive. However." He smirked, sitting back a bit farther; smug. "Because I'm _not_ anyone else, you didn't win either. I'm still alive," He sat back, his demeanor darkening once again. "It's a draw."

Light sat back now too, crossing his arms. "Resulting in this? A punishment for the both of us?"

L's eyes sparkled at the comment. "Oh no, Light Yagami, this is _your_ punishment, I have done nothing wrong other than being unable to convict you properly. This is my reward for finding you out regardless," another smile cracked his face, this one wide and driving mad glee into his gaze. "Kira, I get to watch you die."

"W-What?"

L actually chuckled at this. "I will remain the same. I am going agelessly watch you grow old, lose your youthful glow, become sickly, and finally face the fate of every human being. I am going to be handcuffed to you on your deathbed."

Light backed into his seat, grabbing his wrist. "I thought you were going to, you know, make me one too. A vampire."

L cocked his head; mocking. "Do you think it would be a good idea to make the worst disease of all time immortal?"

Light bristled at the comment. "I am not a _disease, _L. I am justice. I bring fairness to the world, which is what you do too. We both fight for the same cause. We're the same."

"No."

It's was Light's turn to smile, to ridicule. "Oh, what, do you think your form of 'justice' was any better? You sent people to their deaths, too. I just took care of things myself."

"Do you think I'm so naïve as to believe in justice anymore?"

Light looked up now, thrown off in mid-rant.

"I have lived for too long to believe in fairy-tales like that. I say I fight for justice so people will let me do as I please. It's just the best way to pass the years."

"But - then, if it's just a hobby, then why take it this far? Why keep me here like this? Why does having a draw matter?"

L chewed his thumb.

"I believe I've said that I hate to lose."

* * *

SO MUCH DIALOGUE!! Has anyone caught on that I SUCK at dialogue? I hope this wasn't boring, I'm hoping to implement my new writing technique in the next chap, but it was simply impossible with this one. Let me know how I did!


End file.
